


Out of the Rain

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Out of the Rain

The rain was pissing down on Severus as he trudged up the steps, eagerly anticipating a hot cuppa. He was accosted by what might have been a rampaging hippogriff, who knocked him flat onto the pavement.

Harry grasped Severus's face and snogged him as if he meant to eat him for dinner. They rutted wildly against one another until Harry stilled and collapsed against Severus's chest.

He pressed a soft kiss to Severus's rain-slicked cheek and murmured, "Missed you."

"Therefore you molested me in the rain," Severus said with amusement.

"You've been gone—"

"Three days." 

"Seemed longer."

Indeed it had.


End file.
